


Rozstaje

by KillerGirlFuria



Series: Mój Przyjaciel Wampir [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Bonding, First Meetings, Friendship
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerGirlFuria/pseuds/KillerGirlFuria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W karczmie na rozstaju dwoje zupełnie nieznanych sobie ludzi spotyka się zupełnie przypadkiem, i rozmawia zupełnie szczerze.</p><p>Strój Ciri - https://cdn3.artstation.com/p/assets/images/images/000/629/343/large/adam-wesierski-wiedzminka.jpg?1429138421</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rozstaje

      Zmierzchało. Słońce leniwie sunęło ku dołowi, znikając ponad koronami drzew, by wkrótce zniknąć za linią horyzontu; kula, która mieniła się jaskrawym złotem jeszcze parę godzin wcześniej, jarzyła się teraz pomarańczem niby ogień, barwiąc błękitne niebo i białe chmury ognistą paletą. Nie wiało praktycznie wcale; soczysto-zielone liście drzew pozostawały w niemalże absolutnym bezruchu.

      Okolica była niezwykle malownicza; i kolorowa. Ale od strony karczmy stojącej na rozstaju i tak bardzo wyraźnie zalatywało wszelkim gównem, jakie tylko mógł wyprodukować inwentarz, łącząc swoje siły z przebywającymi w przybytku, nie szczędzącymi grosza na jadło i napój gośćmi.

      Kara klacz wpadła na niewielki dziedziniec przed karczmą, rozbryzgując kopytami łajno i strasząc przy tym gęsi, które poderwały się z głośnym gęgotem w nieudolnej próbie wzbicia się do góry. Ptaki były całkowicie zwyczajnie zbyt spasione, by polecieć dalej, niż parę łokci. Klacz zarzuciła zgrabnym łbem i zarżała, jakby triumfalnie, kiedy nawet wielki kudłaty wilczur pierzchnął spod jej mocnych kopyt, skomląc cicho po tym, jak niemalże zarobił podkową w trójkątny łeb.

      Jeździec był okryty ciężkim, ciemnobrązowym płaszczem, którego znaczna część leżała na zadzie konia za siodłem; płaszcz bardzo dokładnie krył praktycznie wszystkie cechy podróżnika. Jeździec  ściągnął lejce mocniej, a kara klacz niemalże zatańczyła w miejscu, podrywając przednie kopyta; parobek zajmujący się końmi gości aż westchnął z zachwytu, spoglądając na zwierzę jakby było co najmniej jednorożcem. Chociaż, dla wiejskiego podrostka taki koń, choć zupełnie czarny, mógł faktycznie na jednego wyglądać.

      Jeździec z niespodziewaną zwinnością zeskoczył z grzbietu rumaka, lądując miękko na cienkiej warstwie siana, przykrywającej to, co niegdyś było dróżką do wejścia, i złapał płaszcz w locie, chroniąc go przed spotkaniem z pokrytym ptasimi gównami podłożem. Przybysz przez chwilę pogrzebał ręką schowaną w skórzanej rękawiczce wewnątrz kieszeni przy pasie, po czym rzucił w stronę stajennego mały mieszek, kiwając wymownie na przestępującego w gnoju konia, doprawdy godnego szlachetnie urodzonego panicza. Oczy stajennego rozszerzyły się okropnie – wewnątrz mieszka znajdował się co najmniej tuzin florenów. Dla takiego prostego parobka to był praktycznie majątek.

      Stajenny już miał rzucać się przed przybyszem na kolana, choćby i na gnój; ale dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że przybysza już nie ma, a drzwi do karczmy zamknęły się z hukiem. Parobek wzruszył ramionami i chwycił konia za lejce, wiodąc ku stajni na tyłach karczmy, uważając, żeby koń nie wdepnął w zalegające po drodze kupy łajna. Nie szczędził zwierzęciu ani najlepszego boksu, ani wody, ani nawet owsa, sypiąc go widocznie więcej, niż normalnie. Do tego stopnia, że stojący w boksie obok, srokaty wałach zarżał w proteście. Stajenny niewiele sobie z tego zrobił; tak samo zresztą jak kara klacz, o wiele bardziej zainteresowana korytem wypełnionym po brzegi chłodną wodą.

      Wewnątrz karczmy było duszno i ciemno. Zapach alkoholu, smażonego mięsa i tłuszczu oraz gotowanej kaszy, połączone z odorem potu i –nierzadko – innych wydzielin ciała, mogły przyprawić o ból głowy, o wrzawie i wrzaskach już nawet nie wspominając. W szczególności, że w kącie, pod ścianą, w najlepsze szalała typowa karczemna bijatyka; ktoś kogoś klasycznie obijał po mordzie, ktoś inny walnął kogoś kuflem tak, że piwo bryznęło na ściany i aż po sam sufit. Ktoś inny podniósł krzesło i roztrzaskał je z impetem na głowie tego, który bił się kuflem. Spowodowało to dość dziki wrzask z innego pokoju, bardzo możliwe, że samego karczmarza. Dziewki roznoszące strawę piszczały i uciekały w podskokach z miejsca bitki, a widzowie, zajęci wrzeszczeniem i klnięciem na zmianę, a czasem obiema czynnościami na raz, byli zbyt zaabsorbowani widowiskiem by klepać się po tyłkach.

      Przybysz widocznie ani myślał podchodzić do kłębowiska. Usadowił się za to wygodnie przy samej ladzie, za którą krzątała się niemłoda kobieta o płowych, wysoko spiętych włosach, ubrana w zgniłozieloną, rozchełstaną koszulę. W spierzchniętych ustach obracała źdźbło owsa, mierząc przybysza niezbyt przyjemnym, ostrym wzrokiem ciemnobrązowych oczu. Przybysz zgrabnie wskoczył na podwyższone krzesło, tuż obok dostojnego, odzianego w czarny płaszcz mężczyzny, który wpatrywał sie niemrawo w do połowy dopity kufel piwa, jakby kontemplując sens własnego życia.

      - Co podać? – zapytała karczmarka, wycierając spocone ręce w poły szarej spódnicy. Głos miała ochrypnięty i znużony, na przybysza patrzyła nieprzychylnie.

      - Piwa – odezwał się przybysz dość delikatnym, dziewczęcym głosem, strasznie dziwiąc karczmarkę. – I kaszy ze skwarkami.

      Mimo, że kobieta w rozchełstanej koszuli wydała się z początku bardzo zdziwiona, brzdęk monet toczących się po blacie obudził ją natychmiastowo. Złapała pieniądze w locie i niemalże biegiem udała się do kuchni, od razu przynosząc przybyszowi spory kufel pieniącego się płynu.

      Przybysz sięgnął w górę i płynnym ruchem odrzucił kaptur płaszcza do tyłu. Siedzący obok mężczyzna w czerni aż westchnął, a krzątająca się przy garnkach karczmarka przystanęła, otwierając usta i wlepiając spojrzenie w odsłoniętą twarz.

      Przybysz był, co nie podlegało absolutnie żadnej wątpliwości, kobietą. I to wcale ładną, mimo faktu, że o nietutejszym typie urody; niemalże chłopięcym, można by rzec.

      Włosy miała niemalże zupełnie białe, splecione w ciasny warkocz, upięty w kok z tyłu głowy, choć bardzo daleko jej było do starej; jej twarz miała raczej ostre rysy, a twarz nie była naznaczona ani jedną zmarszczką. Jedynie blizna na lewym policzku, długa i brzydka, ciągnąca się spod oka prawie do samego ucha, mogła ją w jakikolwiek sposób szpecić. I szpeciła, choć oprócz tego, dodawała kobiecie charakteru.  Jej oczy były dość duże względem twarzy, jakby u elfów, choć uszy, nieco odstające od głowy, były perfekcyjnie okrągłe. Jej oczy miały kolor szmaragdów, były jasne, wyraziste i czyste.

      Spod płaszcza, spomiędzy połów rozpiętej skórzanej kurtki świat lustrował pustymi oczami sporej wielkości medalion, imitujący wilka o szeroko rozwartej paszczy.

      Siedzący obok niej dżentelmen w czarnym płaszczu niezbyt dyskretnie lustrował ją spojrzeniem jasnoszarych oczu, choć sama kobieta wydawała się nie przywiązywać do tego wagi. A już w szczególności, kiedy karczmarka postawiła przed nią miskę pełną kaszy i skwarków, do której to dziewczyna dopadła typowo po męsku, choć nieco – ale tylko naprawdę niewiele – schludniej.

      W biegu tylko zdjęła z siebie płaszcz, kładąc go niedbale na kolanach. Miała na sobie ciemną skórzaną kurtkę, spod której, niby jakaś krótka imitacja spódnicy, wystawała kolczuga sięgając jej może do połowy ud. Miała na sobie spodnie, lniane, mające po zewnętrznych bokach wstawki ze skóry. Buty sięgały jej niemal kolan, o metalowych pyskach i nieznacznym obcasie. Na rękach nosiła rękawice sięgające niemal łokci i gęsto na dłoniach, szczególnie kłykciach, ćwiekowane.

      Pierś miała na wskroś przeciętą jasnym rzemieniem, na którym, na plecach, miała uwieszone dwa miecze; jeden, widocznie gwyhyr, i drugi, nieco bardziej finezyjny, z szafirem w głowicy.

      Nietrudno było zgadnąć, czym dziewczyna zarabiała na życie.

      Srebrny miecz z szafirem w głowicy był na potwory, a stalowy gwyhyr na ludzi.

      I to było tak typowo wiedźmińskie.

 

* * *

 

      - Ile stąd jeszcze do Beuclair? – zapytała dziewczyna, odsunąwszy od siebie pustą, wylizaną do czysta misę po kaszy i skwarkach, i przysuwając lekko tylko nadpity kufel piwa. Spojrzała na krzątającą się karczmarkę wyczekująco, jednak to nie kobieta pośpieszyła z wyjaśnieniami.

      - Pół dnia drogi, tak około – odpowiedział siedzący obok niej dżentelmen w czarnym płaszczu, przejeżdżając dłonią po swoich czarnych włosach, zaczesując niesforne kosmyki do tyłu. – Nie polecam jednak podróżować po zmroku, nawet gościńcem – ostrzegł. Białowłosa kiwnęła głową.

      - Dla mnie to nie problem, ale koń mi musi odpocząć – odparła białowłosa, strzelając palcami.

      - A skąd dioboły niesą? – zapytała karczmarka, stając naprzeciwko dziewczyny. – I po kiego do stolicy, hy? Tamój bestyja szaleje, wiedźmoka Xiężna zawezwała, coby problem czarownik rozwiązał, plugawiec – blondyna w rozchełstanej koszuli splunęła na podłogę.

      - Ubiłam w Angrem potwora, jadę się ojcu pochwalić – odparła dziewczyna, jakby z dumą, odchylając się na krześle dość nonszalancko. – A ojciec mój, wyobraź sobie pani, to ten sam wiedźmin, plugawy czarownik, na którego złorzeczysz. Geralt Riv go zwą.

      Blondynie natychmiast zrzedła mina, słysząc wypowiedź klientki.

      - Wiedźmini przecież nie mogą mieć dzieci – wtrącił się czarnowłosy znad kufla, widocznie ożywiony nowym tematem rozmowy.

      - Ale mogą adoptować – odcięła się dziewczyna. – I wychować jak swoje, nieraz życiem ryzykując.

      - Ja przepraszam, pani, nie wiedziałam… - westchnęła karczmarka, uciekając w popłochu do innych gości. Białowłosa parsknęła tłumionym śmiechem, wodząc za blondyną rozbawionymi szmaragdami swoich oczu. Dziewczyna, bynajmniej, nie wydawała sie być zbytnio urażona docinkami pod adresem niejakiego Geralta, jakby to było coś zupełnie normalnego. I zapewne było.

      - Powiedz, pani – podjął siedzący obok dżentelmen. – Czy zamierzasz wspomóc owego Geralta w zadaniu? – zapytał, zyskując tym samym uwagę dziewczyny.

      - W to wątpię – odparła, wzruszając ramionami. – Z tego, co mi wiadomo, to, co zabija w Beuclair; ja osobiście podejrzewam wampira albo wilkołaka, ostatecznie jakiegoś ghula, ale one raczej są za głupie na ataki w mieście; a bynajmniej tak nieuchwytne. W każdym razie jest to coś silnego. I, nie zdziwiłabym się wcale, inteligentnego. Zapewne piekielnie inteligentnego. Geralt nigdy nie pozwoliłby mi zająć się czymś takim, jest zbyt nadopiekuńczy. Prędzej mnie kopnie w dupę i każe się wynosić do Kaer Morhen, do Lamberta albo Eskela. Albo od razu wyśle do Yennefer.

      Czarnowłosy dżentelmen nie pytał, kto to Lambert czy Eskel. Ani tym bardziej o Yennefer.

      - Skąd wysnuty taki, a nie inny wniosek? – zapytał w końcu.

      - Skąd to zainteresowanie?

      - Zwykła ciekawość – obronił się mężczyzna, unosząc ręce do góry. – Jestem… Tak jakby wczasowiczem. Podróżnikiem, poniekąd. Lubię słuchać o takich rzeczach. O podróżach, przygodach, potworach. Najlepiej z pierwszej ręki.

       - No w sumie… - zastanowiła się wiedźminka. – I tak nie mam nic lepszego do roboty. A nic nie przebija filozoficznych rozmów z nieznajomymi, nieprawdaż? – zaśmiała się szczerze i pociągnęła duży łyk z kufla. Ostatni łyk, bynajmniej z tego. Machnęła ręką na karczmarkę, która pośpiesznie przyszła i złapała kufel. Wiedźminka jednak nie puściła naczynia, tylko wymownie kiwnęła w stronę kufla swojego rozmówcy. Karczmarka natychmiast zrozumiała przekaz.

      - Dwa kufle – wymruczała blondyna. - Już będzie, ryk-cyk.

      - Dziękuję – odparł sąsiad wiedźminki, uśmiechając się niemalże czarująco. Usta jednak miał zamknięte. Dopiero teraz białowłosa zdecydowała się mu bliżej przyjrzeć.

      Był to mężczyzna w sile wieku: mógł mieć trzydzieści, ostatecznie prawie czterdzieści lat. Jego twarz, choć już nieco naznaczona zmarszczkami, pozostawała przystojna. Twarz miał dokładnie ogoloną, i to niedawno, bo skóra nadal wydawała się gładka i, być może, nawet lekko podrażniona. Włosy miał czarne, czyste, modnie zaczesane do tyłu i z lekka poprzetykane szarawymi pasmami po bokach. Wiedźminka nie była w stanie stwierdzić, czy była to naturalna anomalia, czy pierwsze oznaki siwienia. Mężczyzna miał dość groźny, nieco poirytowany wyraz twarzy, a wnętrze oraz gości karczmy – w tym i ją – mierzył przenikliwym wzrokiem jasnych, szarobłękitnych oczu.

       Był przystojny, stwierdziła wiedźminka, przygryzając delikatnie dolną wargę. I dobrze ubrany – w czarny, skórzany płaszcz, pod którym nosił koszulę z czerwonej, połyskującej tkaniny. Białowłosa była niemal pewna, że był to jedwab. Oraz, że jej rozmówca nie był byle kim. Nie wiedziała tylko kim dokładnie. Nie była też pewna, czy chciała wiedzieć. Rozmowa była w ten sposób łatwiejsza.

      - Jesteś wiedźminką – dżentelmen bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał. – Jeśli to nie problem, to byłbym bardzo rad, jeśli zechciałabyś opowiedzieć mi o swoim ostatnim zleceniu.

      - Naprawdę nic wielkiego – białowłosa wzruszyła ramionami. – Proste zlecenie na zwykłego garkaina w Angrem. Zeżarł już paru kupców, szalał po trakcie bo kryptę miał blisko. Naprzykrzał się innym do tego stopnia, że zostałam osobiście poproszona o rozwiązanie problemu, niedługo po przekroczeniu bramy miasta. Praktycznie zaraz po tym, kiedy ktoś skojarzył dwa miecze i znak cechowy. Pierwszy raz walczyłam z garkainem, przyznaję od razu – białowłosa westchnęła, biorąc duży łyk piwa. Wytarła usta wierzchem dłoni i kontynuowała: - czasu nie traciłam, ale w żaden sposób się nie śpieszyłam. Z garkainem to nie przelewki, choć to wampir niższy. Jego szybkość nie była dla mnie problemem; najbardziej obawiałam się jego siły. Trochę mi zajęło wywabienie go na otwarty teren, ale koniec końców ubiłam. Wampiry niższe nie lubią srebra, a ja niedawno dostałam od ojca brzeszczot idealny na takie stwory.

      - Myślałem, że wiedźmini sami kupują swoje miecze – wtrącił jej sąsiad znad kufla. Wiedźminka wzruszyła ramionami, krzywiąc nieco usta.

      - Nie do końca jestem wiedźminką. Znaczy, nie do końca byłam, bo teraz, mając swoje pierwsze poważne zlecenie za sobą; pierwszą zapłatę i pierwsze trofeum myślę, że mogę się jednym nazwać. Tata będzie dumny – zadumała się dziewczyna, a na jej usta wpełzł delikatny uśmiech.

      - Szczerze, to sam nigdy nie słyszałem o kobietach trudniących się wiedźmińskim cechem.

      - No ba! – zaśmiała się białowłosa. – Przecież ja jestem pierwsza. I zapewne jedyna. Skąd jesteś?

      - Stąd. Z Toussaint, choć dużą część życia spędziłem poza ojczystą ziemią. A ty?

      - To jest dobre pytanie – zastanowiła się wiedźminka, krzyżując ręce na piersi. – Chyba z Cintry, choć głowy nie dam. Trochę wczesnego dzieciństwa spędziłam też na Skellige.

      - A jak w ogóle trafiłaś pod skrzydła wiedźmińskiego cechu? – zapytał mężczyzna, po czym pociągnął duży łyk z kufla, niemalże opróżniając naczynie.

      - Prawem niespodzianki, ot co. I to dwukrotnie.

      - Oh?

      - To było tak; Geralt odczarował mojego ojca, tego prawdziwego znaczy się, i, w sumie na jego prośbę, skorzystał z prawa niespodzianki. Dopiero wtedy dowiedział się, że jego żona jest w ciąży. Wielkiego problemu nie było, szczerze mówiąc, oboje zginęli około rok później. Ja, sierota, zostałam pod opieką babki, ale w końcu i ta umarła. Po jakimś czasie przygarnęła mnie chłopka, której imienia już nie pamiętam. Kiedy wrócił jej mąż, przyprowadził Geralta. I w tym przypadku Geralt zażądał tego, o czym nie wie, a w domu zastanie. I w tym przypadku byłam to ja – parsknęła dziewczyna. – Ot taka tam ckliwa historyjka o przeznaczeniu.

      - Ale się sprawdziło – odparł dżentelmen w czarnym płaszczu.

      - Sprawdziło, nie przeczę. I dobrze, że się sprawdziło.

      - Nie wątpię.

      - Pani gospodyni! – zawołała wiedźminka. – Piwa!

      Cycata blondyna w rozchełstanej, zielonej koszuli wytoczyła całkiem zgrabnie nowy antałek.

 

* * *

 

      Kilka piw i pół upieczonego bażanta później towarzystwo dżentelmena w czarnym, skórzanym płaszczu, jak stwierdziła wiedźminka, okazało się całkiem przyjemne. Pogawędzili jeszcze trochę o wiedźminach, zleceniach i potworach, ale tylko do końca trzeciego kufla. Potem białowłosej skończyły się tematy, a jej towarzysz nie kwapił się za bardzo opowiadać o swoim życiu. Dla tego rozmowa zeszła na tematy bardziej przyziemne; między innymi żarty, na które wiedźminka nierzadko wybuchała perlistym śmiechem.

      Problemów żadnych nie było. Do piątego kufla.

      Kiedy pan w czarnym płaszczu kiwnął na karczmarkę, by rozlała piwo po raz szósty, pojawił się problem. A właściwie trzy problemy.

       Drzwi do karczmy rozwarły się nagle, z hukiem waląc po ścianach tak, że posypało się siano ze stropu. Pies leżący niedaleko drzwi poderwał się, skomląc, i zanurkował pod krzesła, pod nogi wiedźminki i mężczyzny w czerni. Żadne z nich nie zareagowało kopniakiem, wiec pies, skuliwszy się, został tam. Żadne z nich, ani mężczyzna, ani kobieta, nie zareagowało wcale.

      Do izby wpadli trzej mężczyźni; wszyscy wysocy, o szerokich barach, w tym jeden z grubym, wiszącym brzuchem. Wszyscy mieli bujny zarost na twarzy i krótkie włosy na głowie, lub ich brak. I bardzo złe twarze, z osadzonymi na nich, źle błyszczącymi oczyma. W karczmie zapanowała głucha cisza. Wszyscy trzej byli obwieszeni bronią i wyglądali na zbójów. 

      - No, no – zacmokał najniższy z nich, ten grubas. – Ładny przybyteczek. I nawet tak łajnem nie cuchnie, o nie!

      - Ładny – zgodził się łysy osiłek o twarzy mało rozgarniętego dziecka. – Jam głodny.

      - Ja też – zgodził się trzeci zbój, który nie był ani gruby, ani łysy.

      - Ale zanim, to ja mam pytanie do szlachetnych gości – podjął szyderczo grubas. – W stajni bowiem, widzielim bardzo ślicznego konika, doprawdy. Czarny cały, i zgrabny. A mojemu braciszkowi właśnie padł jego koń…

      - Kelpie należy do mnie. I prędzej cię zagryzie, niż pójdzie z kimś innym – powiedziała wiedźminka znad kufla. Głos miała ostry. Bardzo ostry. Siedzący obok niej mężczyzna odsunął się nieznacznie, rzucając zbójom ukradkowe spojrzenia.

      Zbóje, jak jeden, zarechotali, i skierowali swoje kroki w stronę białowłosej.

      - Wiem, że po karczmach dziewki piwo roznoszą, ale takiej ładnej panny tom się nie spodziewał – charknął grubas. – I powiadasz, że konik też twój?

      - Mój – zgodziła się wiedźminka, po czym ostentacyjnie zignorowała zbója, ciągnąc spory łyk z kufla. Otarła usta wierzchem dłoni, wyskubała trochę mięsa spomiędzy kości bażanta i wpakowała sobie do ust. Odezwała się dopiero przełknąwszy, kiedy zbóje, zniecierpliwieni, nadal stali obok: - I żaden z was jej nawet nie dotknie.

      - A czemuż to? – zarechotał chudszy bandyta.

      - Niczemuż – odparła. – Tylko ostrzegam. Tak po przyjacielsku.

      - Ha, też mi przyjacielskie ostrzeżenie! – ryknął bandyta. – Nie przejechałem ci jeszcze maczugą po łbie tylko dla tego, żeś ładna i baba, głupia cipo! Zachowuj się! Wiesz, do kogo mówisz?

      - Nie – odparła zupełnie szczerze dziewczyna. Po czym, również zupełnie szczerze, dodała: - I obchodzi mnie to tyle, co łajno świni za karczmą.

      - Ty pizdo…!

      - Braciszku – jęknął łysol. – Ona ma brzeszczoty.

      - Co z tego, że ma? – parsknął grubas. – Baba to baba, a brzeszczoty nosi dla ozdoby. I tak nie są jej potrzebne! – powiedział, po czym sięgnął po kufel; po kufel należący do dżentelmena w skórzanym płaszczu. Dżentelmen zareagowały nadludzko szybko, odsuwając kufel.

      - Nie rusz – syknął przez zaciśnięte usta.

      - Patrzcie go, jaki zuchwały paniczyk! – zarechotał grubas. – Nie bój nic, zajmiemy się tobą. Ale najpierw zajmiemy się tą śliczną dzieweczką…

      - Wiecie co panowie? – odparła wiedźminka, uśmiechając się. A był to bardzo, bardzo brzydki uśmiech. – Macie rację. Niepotrzebne mi miecze.

      Wszystko potoczyło się szybko.

      Białowłosa zerwała się z krzesła, i tylko noga jej sąsiada powstrzymała je od runięcia z hukiem. Wiedźminka przez chwilę była tylko biało-czarną smugą, niewyraźną marą. Jednym susem dopadła łysego osiłka, zwinęła się jak żmija i uderzyła, mocno, ćwiekowana rękawicą od dołu, w szczękę, aż gruchnęło. Zbir zagulgotał, padając na ziemię, plując zębami i krwią, i kwicząc cienko. Białowłosa doskoczyła do niego, poprawiając mu jeszcze mocnym kopniakiem w udo: a czubki butów miała okute. Zbir wrzasnął i skulił się całkiem, chlipiąc cicho.

      Drugi nie dał się już kompletnie zaskoczyć, choć koniec końców tylko pozornie. Skoczył na nią z pięściami o obnażonymi zębami, kryjąc głowę w przedramionach. Wiedźminka złapała jego rękę w uścisku tak silnym, że aż przystanął. Jedną rękę białowłosa zacisnęła na jego nadgarstku, drugą niemalże owinęła wokół całej ręki, i szarpnęła. Gruchnęło, w bardzo nieprzyjemny sposób, i zbir zakwiczał jak zarzynane prosię, padając na kolana. Przedramię zwisało mu bezwładnie. I w złą stronę.

      Trzeci zdążył w tym czasie wyszarpnąć nóż zza pasa, i nawet zamachnąć się na wiedźminkę. Ostrze jednak cięło powietrze. Uniknęła z dziecinną łatwością, jakby od niechcenia, odchylając się w bok, i zakręciła się w piruecie, umykając lekko spod każdego następnego cięcia. Po bardzo krótkiej chwili, gdy zbir znów brał zamach, doskoczyła doń niby pantera i uderzyła kolanem między nogi tak mocno, że zbirowi oczy niemalże wypadły z oczodołów, a sam mężczyzna zgiął się w pół z dzikim wizgiem, upuszczając nóż, który upadł na ziemię z cichym klekotem. Wiedźminka złapała go za włosy i szarpnęła w dół, przy czym uniosła drugie kolano i uderzyła go w twarz. Krew ze zmasakrowanego nosa bryznęła na wszystkie strony; na podłogę, na twarz i szyję zbója, na lniane, wzmacniane skórą spodnie oraz skórzane buty wiedźminki. Mężczyzna padł na podłogę, naprzemiennie kuląc się i prostując, pełznąc w stronę drzwi niczym brzydka, gruba gąsienica.

       Całe zdarzenie nie trwało dostatecznie długo, by karczmarka skończyła krzyczeć, gdy białowłose poderwała się z krzesła – a krzyczała niedługo. Gdy skończyła, w karczmie zapanowała głucha cisza, przerywana tylko szlochami, chlipaniem i szuraniem pobitych zbójów, powolnie acz postępująco pełznących ku drzwiom na czworakach.

      Czarnowłosy dżentelmen przerwał ciszę, klaskając kilkakrotnie, głośno i wyraźnie. Pies schowany pod jego krzesłem zamerdał ogonem.

      - _Bravo_ – odezwał się dżentelmen. – _Bravissimo_ , mistrzyni wiedźminko. Zaiste piękne widowisko.

      Białowłosa uśmiechnęła się, dygając lekko, choć w sposób typowo dworski. Tak, jak zwykle dygają królewny i damy.

      - Zaiste piękne – parsknęła białowłosa. – Dlatego, że byli to tylko ludzi i było ich tylko trzech.

      - Ale krwia nie było – westchnęła karczmarka, uspokoiwszy się nieco. – A juźci myślałam, że ich panienka posieka. Ale dobrze, sprzątać nie trza.

      - Nie – wiedźminka pokręciła głową. – Czasem trzeba uciec się do przemocy, ale nie trzeba rozlewać niczyjej krwi.

      Zbój z rozwalonym nosem doczołgał się do drzwi, podnosząc powoli swoją tuszę, opierając się o futrynę. Złorzeczył przy tym okrutnie, choć cicho, plując krwią napływającą mu do ust i brocząc i tak brudną podłogę czerwonymi plamami.

      - Nawet w przypadku potworów? – zaciekawił się czarnowłosy.

      - Mam być szczera czy miła?

      - Wolę, gdy ludzie są szczerzy.

      - Wolę zabijać ludzi – odparła wiedźminka z rozbrajającą wręcz szczerością w głosie. Do tego stopnia, że jedna z dziewek roznoszących piwo przystanęła i spojrzała na nią z przerażeniem w oczach. – Potwory są jak zwierzęta, bardzo często mając tylko dwa powody do ataku: w celu zdobycia pożywienia lub obrony terytorium. Zabiję ghula czy nekkera, jasne, bo bezpośrednio zagrażają ludziom. Nie zabiję jednak syreny czy sukuba, jeśli nie mam niezbitego dowodu na ich winę, lub nie zostanę zaatakowana.

      - A w takim razie wszelkie zmiennokształtne? Wilkołaki, wampiry wyższe?

      - Ciekawy jesteś – uśmiechnęła się wiedźminka, pakując do ust kawałek chleba i popijając resztką piwa z kufla. Dopiero po przełknięciu zdecydowała się odpowiedzieć: - Jak mówiłam, to zależy, choć z wampirami wyższymi naprawdę wolałabym się nie mierzyć, choć przyczyna tutaj jest o wiele prostsza, niż filozoficzne dumanie. Po prostu życie mi miłe, a z takim przeciwnikiem… Cóż. Nie sądzę, żebym miała zbyt duże szanse. Wampir wyższy to nie taki garkain czy fleder. Wampir wyższy potrafi myśleć, i mu to bardzo dobrze wychodzi, pragnę nadmienić. Często lepiej, niż niektórym ludziom.

      Wiedźminka bardzo wymownie spojrzała w stronę kąta, gdzie nie tak dawno temu trwała w najlepsze bijatyka. Teraz został tam tylko bajzel i paru obitych mężczyzn, na których twarzach zasychała krew lub formowały się sińce.

      - Taaak – westchnęła. – Naprawdę, nie spieszy mi się do grobu. Jeśli jednak zostanę zaatakowana, nie ustąpię bez walki. Ba, może zdarzy się cud i przeżyję starcie.

      - To ciekawe – podjął jej rozmówca. – Wydajesz się być naprawdę niepewna co do starcia z wampirem wyższym. A takiego garkaina, wnioskując z twojej poprzedniej wypowiedzi, ubiłaś bez większego problemu.

      - Bo garkain to nie alp, mula czy bruxa -  wiedźminka westchnęła, wywracając oczami. – Według mnie, od wampirów wyższych silniejsze są już tylko smoki. A walki ze smokami zabrania nam już nawet nasz wiedźmiński kodeks, bo to pewna śmierć.

       - To interesujące – pokiwał głową czarnowłosy, dopijając własne piwo. – A gdybyś spotkała potwora, nie człowieka, który ma poważny problem… Pomogłabyś mu?

      - Kodeks wiedźmiński mówi: „pomagaj tym, co są w potrzebie”, ale nie wyjaśnia, o kim dokładnie mowa. Czy o ludziach, czy elfach, czy potworach.

      - To ma sens – zgodził się jej rozmówca.

      - Ma. Ugh, słodka Melitele, czemu kufle ciągle są puste!

 

* * *

 

      - No chyba nie – westchnął dżentelmen w czarnym płaszczu, kładąc trzy pozostałe mu w dłoni karty na blacie i odwracając się. – Trzeci raz z rzędu? Jakim cudem?

       - Ha, widzisz – zaśmiała się wiedźminka, odchylając na stołku. – Mój ojciec dużo gra i wygrywa karty, ale nigdy nie gra potworami. Ja sama często grywam, szczególnie z jego znajomkami, a to naprawdę szczwane lisy, jeśli chodzi o gwinta. Szczególnie Zoltan, ten krasnolud potrafi mnie rozwalić już w pierwszej rundzie tak, że potem nie mam co wyłożyć.

      - Graj Nilfgardem, mówili – westchnął mężczyzna. – Będzie pięknie, mówili.

      - Mówić może i mówili – zaśmiała się wiedźminka. - Ale potworów nigdy nie wolno lekceważyć. Nawet jeśli są to tylko papierowe podobizny.

      - Ja się nie poddaję – odparł czarnowłosy z zacięciem. – Kiedyś wygram.

      Wiedźminka tylko zaśmiała się głośno i zebrała swoje karty, tasując je.

 

* * *

 

      Problemy nie skończyły się na trójce zbójów, co to, to nie. Bowiem w drodze powrotnej z wychodka za karczmą, wiedźminka dostrzegła, że przy karczmie stoi co najmniej tuzin zbirów, licząc trójkę z wcześniej. Wszystkim źle z oczu patrzyło i darli się na stojącego przy drzwiach mężczyznę, którego wiedźminka wcześniej widziała tylko przelotnie, siedzącego w kuchni. Zgadywała, że był to mąż lub syn karczmarki, który siedział w kuchni szykując jadło.

      Bardzo łatwo było się domyślić, że chodziło im o nią. Ich wycie brzmiało bowiem mniej-więcej „gdzie jest kurwa ta białowłosa cipa”, wypowiedziane na różne sposoby, różnym tonem i przez różne osoby. Sam kucharz wyglądał, jakby właśnie miał się wypróżnić we własne spodnie.

      - W czym problem? – zapytała wiedźminka, podchodząc do siedzącego na koniu, drącego się mężczyzny, który wyglądał na herszta. Uprzednio zacieśniła pas przecinający jej pierś na wskroś o dwa kółka tak, że wie rękojeści wyłoniły się jej znad ramienia. Jedna zwykła, owinięta jasnobrązowym materiałem, i druga, ze szmaragdem w głowni.

      - Szefie, to ona! – zapiszczał cienko zbój, którego rękę wybiła nie dalej, jak godzinę wcześniej. Białowłosa uśmiechnęła się niemalże niezauważalnie, choć bardzo brzydko.

      - Ty pizdo, moich chłopców obiłaś – wysyczał herszt grasantów, wyszarpując zza pasa buławę. Uderzył konia piętami w bok, a zwierzę, poderwawszy się do biegu, zaszarżowało na dziewczynę.

      _Przewidywalne_ , pomyślała wiedźminka, odskakując i unikając zarówno uderzenia, jak i kopyt z łatwością. _Tak bardzo przewidywalne_ , pomyślała uderzając konia w zad ćwiekowaną rękawicą tak, że zwierzę stanęło dęba i zwaliło mężczyzną na ziemię. Zbój jęknął, kiedy uderzenie plecami w ziemię przykrytą cienką warstwą słomy odebrało mu dech.

     Drugi zbój, który siedział na koniu obok niego, wrzasnął bojowo, widząc upadek herszta. Wyciągnął zza pasa maczugę, spiął lejce, dał koniowi mocno po bokach…

      I spadł.

      Mocne dłonie złapały go za pas i ściągnęły z siodła, rzucając przerażonemu kucharzowi pod nogi. W swoim nieoczekiwanym pomocniku wiedźminka natychmiast rozpoznała mężczyznę, obok którego siedziała w karczmie przez ostatnie parę godzin, sącząc piwo i rozmawiając. Płaszcz miał rozpięty, trzymany razem tylko przez ćwiekowany pas. Białowłosa nie zdążyła jednak kiwnąć mu głową, kiedy herszt zbójów podniósł się z ziemi i ruszył na nią, zamachując się buławą.

      Nie myślała nawet, wtedy, w tamtej chwili. Każdy jej następny ruch był wyuczony, machinalny, i znała go lepiej, niż jakiekolwiek inne kroki. Miecz o rękojeści owiniętej w skórę praktycznie sam wskoczył jej do ręki, wyskakując z pochwy, wpasowując się w jej dłoń jakby to było jego prawowite miejsce. Krok, krok, piruet. Stalowa klinga błysnęła niby białe złoto obleczone płynnym rubinem.

     Zbój zawył potępieńczo, kiedy jego ręka, ta trzymająca buławę, potoczyła się po sianie i gnoju. Złapał się za kikut i jął kląć i złorzeczyć, wrzaskliwym, przepełnionym bólem głosem. Wiedźminka, jednak ,była daleka od zakończenia, jak się zdawało. Tanecznym niemal krokiem zakręciła się wokoło własnej osi, zamłynkowała mieczem, i cięła.

     Głowa potoczyła się po gnoju, jakaś kobieta krzyknęła cienko i przeraźliwie. Któryś ze zbójów ryknął i rzucili się na nią wszyscy, jak jeden.

      Żaden nie miał szans.

      Pierwszy padł, praktycznie rozrąbany na dwoje ukośnym cięciem. Drugi zwalił się jak kłoda i zawył, kurczowo zaciskając dłonie na kikucie nogi, a pod nim już formowała się czerwona kałuża. Następny upadł, a z rozciętego brzucha wywaliły się prawie całe jego wnętrzności. To jednak nie powstrzymało kolejnych zbójców. Wręcz przeciwnie: z każdym kolejnym trupem wydawali się coraz bardziej wściekli, wpadali w coraz głębszy szał krwi.

      Krok, krok, piruet, krok, parada, piruet, cięcie.

      Wiedźminka tańczyła – tańczyła taniec miecza, ćwiczony latami do perfekcji, przeciw ludziom, piękny czerwonymi kwiatami kwitnącymi na ziemi i sianie, na białej koszuli herszta grasantów. Klinka zawirowała razem z nią, z sykiem przecięła powietrze. Kolejny wrzask, kolejne czerwone kwiaty.

      Jakaś kobieta znów krzyknęła, cienko i przeciągle. Pies zaskomlał, konie rżały, kucharz patrzył na to iście makabryczne widowisko szeroko rozwartymi oczami. Dżentelmen w czarnym płaszczu wyglądał, jakby chciał się rzucić na grasantów, jednak tego nie robił. Nie było potrzeby.

      Wiedźminka ocknęła się dopiero wtedy, kiedy na placu nie został już nikt, prócz trzech zbójów, których pobiła wcześniej. Wszyscy trzej, schowani pod rżącymi końmi, patrzyli na nią z czystym przerażeniem w oczach.

      - Wynoście się – zawarczała dziewczyna głosem, który wydał się jej nieco odległy. Wściekłość, jaka zaiskrzyła w jej trzewiach podczas walki nie pozwalała być do końca sobą. – Wynoście się, najlepiej całkowicie z tych stron. Wynoście się i nigdy nie wracajcie. Słyszycie mnie? Nigdy. Bo jeśli kiedykolwiek was spotkam, to skończycie jak wasi kamraci. Czy to jasne?

     Widocznie było jasne, bo cała trójka natychmiast doskoczyła do koni i popędziła gościńcem w noc, nie ważąc się za siebie obejrzeć. Białowłosa włożyła miecz do pochwy i poluzowała pas, po czym westchnęła. Ciężko, przeciągle.

      - Czy to trudne? – zapytał dżentelmen w czarnym płaszczu. – Zabijanie ludzi?

      - Nie – odparła wiedźminka, zimno, zwięźle i szczerze. – Zabiłam ich już zbyt wielu, by mogło to być w jakikolwiek trudne. Zabiłam o wiele więcej ludzi, niż kiedykolwiek zabiję potworów.

      Mężczyzna bez słowa obrócił się na pięcie i poszedł za nią, do środka karczmy, siadając na swoim miejscu. Nie odzywał się, tylko wpatrywał beznamiętnie w swoje odbicie w piwie. Nawet karczmarka nie rzuciła swojej uwagi. Atmosfera była ciężka.

      - Dzięki za pomoc – odezwała się w końcu wiedźminka. – Dzięki za to, że zwlekłeś tamtego zbója z konia. Był sprytniejszy, niż jego kolega. Gdyby nie ty, pewnie skończyłabym z maczugą w głowie.

      - Przesadzasz – mruknął mężczyzna. – Dałabyś sobie radę.

      - I tak dziękuję. Choć ciekawi mnie, dlaczego w ogóle zainterweniowałeś.

      - Byłem wściekły – przyznał. – Jesteś dobrą osobą, a on zamierzał się na ciebie z maczugą. Nie zdążyłem nawet pomyśleć, a on już leżał.

      - Ty też jesteś dobrą osobą. Dziękuję. Naprawdę.

      Kucharz, ten sam, na którego wrzeszczał herszt grasantów, wyskoczył z kuchni z tacą w dłoniach. Karczmarka wyszła za nim, dużo spokojniej, niosąc dwa duże kufle. Na tacy, jak się okazało, spoczywał dobrze wypieczony indyk, kawał żółtego sera i pokrojony bochenek chleba, który był tak świeży, że jeszcze parował. Wiedźminka uniosła oczy i spojrzała na kucharza serdecznie zdziwionym wzrokiem.

      - To podziękowanie – wyjaśnił szybko. – Za zabicie zbójców.

      Wiedźminka, pomimo wyjaśnienia, nadal pozostawała tak zdziwiona, że nawet nie mrugała.

      - Nie boicie się mnie? – wydusiła w końcu.

      - Bać to się trza każdego, co bruń nosi – wtrąciła karczmarka. – Ale te zbójce, to parszywce, darmozjady i nicponie były. Siedzieli w tych stornach już ho-ho czasu, haracza od wszytkich zbierali za nic, baby gwałcili, jadło i inwentarz rozkradali. Ta karczma to nowiutka, bo za czasów tatunia, jak ze mnie podlotek jeszcze był, starą z dymem puścili aż w Bouclair widzieli. Podziękować tedy nam lza. Lza nam, nie, Bolko?

       - Tak, matulu – kucharz pokiwał ochoczo głową. Dopiero teraz wiedźminka zauważyła, że tak naprawdę był dopiero dzieckiem: nawet nie miał jeszcze żadnego zarostu na twarzy.

      - Bolko to nie imię, które się spotyka w Toussaint – zauważył dżentelmen w czarnym płaszczu.

      - My z Temerii przyślim – wyjaśniła karczmarka. – Za czasów tatunia. Tatunio postawił karczmę, to mieszkam tu, gdzie się Toussaint zaczyna. Ale tu nie Temeria, nie północ. Tu się nie boim jak kto zbójców zaszlachtuje, ino im jeszcze podziękujem. Bo zbójce jak wrzód na dupie.

      - Rozumiem. I dziękuję – odparła wiedźminka.

      - Nam tu dziękować, pani droga. Nam, nie pani.

 

* * *

 

      - Nie będzie ci przeszkadzać, jeśli ci się z czegoś zwierzę?

     Kara klacz zarżała, kiedy dłoń w skórzanej, ćwiekowanej rękawicy pogładziła po jej aksamitnym pysku. Wiedźminka nie odwróciła się nawet.

      - Nie.

      - Mam pewien problem, ale to nieistotne. Najgorsze jest, że przez to strasznie pokłóciłem się ze swoim przyjacielem. A ja mam naprawdę niewielu przyjaciół. I nie mam pojęcia, jak mógłbym się z nim pogodzić.

      - Idź i z nim porozmawiaj. Szczerze. Jeśli naprawdę jest twoim przyjacielem, to zrozumie, jeśli mu wszystko wyjaśnisz. I, zapewne, pomoże z tym twoim problemem.

      Kara klacz zachrapała, przestępując w miejscu.

      - Nie wiem, czy potrafię.

      - Potrafisz. Jeśli ci zależy, zrobisz to i tak.

      - Nie jestem pewien, ale… Spróbuję. Jest wspaniałą osobą, i wiele mu zawdzięczam.

      - Jestem pewna, że martwi się o ciebie. Pewnie po prostu uciekłeś mu sprzed nosa, prawda?

      - Tak. Poniekąd… Tak.

      - To go przeproś. I poproś o pomoc z tym twoim problemem, czymkolwiek on jest.

      - Dziękuję. Tak zrobię.

      Kara klacz zarżała, zarzucając głową.

 

* * *

 

      Świt zastał ich już na trakcie, jadących strzemię do strzemienia. Białowłosa wiedźminka w płaszczu na majestatycznej i niezwykle zgrabnej, karej klaczy i czarnowłosy dżentelmen na siwym wałachu. Zatrzymali się dopiero przy drogowskazie.

      - Corvo Bianco jest w tamtą stronę – wymruczała wiedźminka. – A Beauclair w tą – wskazała drugą z dróg. Kara klacz zarzuciła łbem, przestępując w miejscu, niecierpliwiąc się.

      - Tutaj nasze drogi się rozchodzą – zauważył mężczyzna.

      - Tak. Może się spotkamy ponownie jak zajadę do Beauclair.

      - Jeśli wciąż tam będę. Do widzenia, wiedźminko.

      - Ech, co mi tam. Ciri jestem – odparła białowłosa, wyciągając dłoń. – Tak właściwie Cirilla, ale nikt mnie tak nie nazywa.

      - Miło mi poznać – mężczyzna uścisnął jej dłoń. – Jestem Dettlaff. Dettlaff van der Eretein.

      - Do widzenia więc, Dettlaffie. I powodzenia w godzeniu się z przyjacielem.

      - Dziękuję, Ciri. Mam nadzieję, że ojciec nie będzie na ciebie bardzo zły za ucieczkę.

      - Ja też! – zaśmiała się Ciri. – Jazda, Kelpie!

      Kelpie zarżała dziko i natychmiast zerwała się galopem po trakcie. Dettlaff uśmiechnął się, kręcąc głową i pogonił swojego siwka drogą w stronę Beauclair.

 

* * *

 

      - Już dobrze, koniku – Ciri wymruczała w grzywę karej klaczy. – Już dobrze, nie musisz mi mówić. Wiem, wiem doskonale, że to był wampir.


End file.
